Pick Up The Pieces
by The.Baby.Nightcrawler
Summary: This is the story of Lila Reid. She has never had a normal life, her mother walked out on her and her father Spencer when she was a newborn. Follow her story as she meets her father's old team members. Spencer/Emily, later on! Will/JJ, Hotch/Beth, Derek/ OC. Contains OC's, don't like, don't read.
1. Meet the Team

Pick Up the Pieces

Chapter 1: Meet the Team

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family

Category: Television show, Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I no own.

A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction so please be gentle. Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy?" Little Lila Reid nudged her daddy who was currently passed out on the armchair in the dimly lit 'family room'. The young man stirred, looking into the eyes of his very mature for her age, four year old daughter.

He sighed softly and stretched his arms over his head, "What's wrong?" The young girl shook her head not really knowing if the situation was good or bad, twiddling her little thumbs.

"The lady named Penelope called again." Her father sighed and covered his eyes with his hands which were covered in bandaged cuts. When her father didn't say anything Lila begin to worry.

"Daddy please call her back, its the third time she's called this week" Her father groaned. "Daddy please, you said you'd call her after the second time" Lila said mater of factly.

The young man sighed and pulled himself off of the armchair wincing slightly, the little girl tugged on his hand, pressing a kiss to the bloodied bandage before watching her daddy walk off into the kitchen where she set the phone on back on its cradle.

While her daddy was on the phone Lila took a seat on the out of date couch in front of the television, she pulled a book out from the many stacks that cluttered the apartment she and her daddy lived in. She cracked open the novel she had started earlier that week. While she read Lila listened to her daddy talking on the phone, he addressed the woman she assumed was Penelope with a business like tone he used with the people at the cable company.

_"Penelope I told you, I'll come back when I'm ready."_ The person on the other end said something to which her daddy replied, _"Lila is **my** daughter and leave her out of this."_

Lila frowned and put her page marker in the book before closing it. She walked into the kitchen, nearly tripping on a can of beer that was on the floor. She picked it up with a sigh and disposed of it in the recycle bin before she went to stand by her daddy who was still on the phone. His voice had taken on a cold edge and that scared Lila. She only heard her daddy talk like that when the man that collected bills came.

She tugged gently on her daddy's hand, careful to avoid accidentally squeezing one of his cuts, "Daddy are you okay?" The young man sighed and placed his hand on his young daughter's head while he cradled the phone between his shoulder and cheek, he held out a hand signaling for her to wait a minute. Apparently the person on the other end of the line heard what Lila asked and Lila heard her ask to talk to her.

Lila smiled happily, no one asked to talk to her on the phone, only her daddy. She looked up at her daddy using the puppy dog eyes, he sighed and passed her the phone while scooping her up into his arms.

_"Hello?"_ Lila said softly into the phone.

_"Hi there, are you Lila?"_ Lila nodded.

_"Yes, my name is Lila, who are you?"_

_"My name is Penelope, I used to work with your daddy."_

Lila giggled, _"Do you help catch the bad guys too?" _

Penelope laughed softly, _"I work on the computer and help the team find the bad guys so we can catch them."_

Lila beamed, _"Wow! I wish I could help fight bad guys with you!" _

The woman on the other end of the phone chuckled,_ "I would love that but take it one step at a time, hey how old are you?" _

Lila smiled brightly and proudly said, _"I'm four" _

The other end of the line was silent for a moment,_ "Wow, You're four! You sound so grown up"_

Lila had to chuckle at this, _"Daddy says that too"_

Lila could feel the woman on the other end of the phone smile, _"Do you think you could put your daddy back on the phone, I want to ask him a question"_

Lila nodded and passed the phone to her daddy. He set her down so she was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Her daddy sighed when the Penelope asked him a question, Lila overheard it.

"Daddy please! I want to meet them!" Her daddy sighed and nodded his head, _"We'll see you in an hour"_ before he hung the phone up.

* * *

Lila had been shaking with excitement at her daddy's side when they approached the large building that read, Quantico FBI Headquarters. She grinned happily and took a hold of her daddy's hand as they walked in the front door. They walked silently into the elevator which had been waiting to take them up. Her daddy pressed a button and leaned back into the corner of the elevator. He pulled her in front of him when a man in a suit entered the elevator. She smiled politely at the man she and her daddy's walked past the man, exiting the elevator.

Her daddy, who still held her hand, guided her to a set of glass doors that led into a room with desks in the middle with office rooms as well. She saw her daddy take a deep breath before they entered the large room. Lila gasped at what she saw, the room itself was huge, much bigger than any room she had ever seen or been in for that matter.

Just then a woman in a bright blue dress rushed over to them. She shouted to the others who all came out of the back. The people in the room walked in and gasped in shock upon seeing the two Reid's.

The woman in the bright blue dress ran over to them and squeezed her daddy in a hug, Lila giggled, her daddy never let go of her hand. "Daddy" she said gently tugging on his hand, "Who is she?"

He smiled a tight, half smile, "Lila this is Penelope Garcia." Lila's eyes lit up, they sparkled with mirth as she ran forward, hugging Penelope.

The woman smiled and laughed happily, "You must be Lila" Lila nodded happily, she spotted the other people in the room come towards them. "Daddy um who are they?" she asked.

A tall, black man stepped forward, he got down to her size and smiled brightly, "My name is Derek Morgan, I used to work with your daddy." Lila nodded, "Oh cool" she said happily, she hugged the man who was kind of surprised but he hugged her back regardless.

Next she met the nice woman named JJ, her husband Will and their son Henry who was seven. She also met Hotch as they called him, his fiance Beth and his son Jack who was almost ten. She was kind of afraid when she met David Rossi but when he made her laugh she instantly liked him, lastly she met the nice lady with dark hair, her name was Emily.

Lila really liked the team and they loved her, currently she was playing with Henry and Jack off to the side while her daddy talked with the team.

xXx

Spencer sighed and watched his young daughter play with his godson Henry and Hotch's son Jack. Currently he was standing beside Emily, he had been answering questions for a while before he excused himself for some space. He walked to the door, glancing back at his daughter, catching her eyes.

Her soft, gentle hazel eyes locked with his, her eyes shown with curiosity. She politely excused herself as she walked over to where her daddy was paused at the glass doors to enter the large room.

She walked over to her daddy, she squeezed him in a hug, "Are you feeling sad daddy?" Her daddy gave her a small smile but she could him the sadness in his eyes. She walked over to the chair where her daddy set his satchel, she pulled two bottles out of the bag, she retrieved a bottle of water from the bag as well, and walked back over to her daddy. She handed him the pills and the water, he took them and drained half the bottle before he kissed her forehead, walking out the glass doors.

Lila sighed softly and placed the pill bottles and water back inside her daddy's satchel before she took a seat on a rolling chair in the corner, she had her daddy's tan satchel on her lap, she could tell the others were worried.

"Lila what did you give your dad?" Derek asked as he walked over to where Lila sat on the rolling chair.

Lila stuck her lip out and looked at her lap before answering, "Dad has to take a Vicodin and two Zoloft every day or he gets sad or he feels hurt."

Everyone looked at the four year old with shock. Henry and Jack were instructed to get a snack in the break room while the adults talked to Lila. "Lila how long has he been taking the pills?" JJ asked concerned as Will put his arm around her waist.

"Daddy has been on the Vicodin since he had a 'bad day', he hurt his hands really bad."

Rossi frowned, "How long?" he asked seriously.

Lila thought hard before answering, "Eight months" she said evenly.

Penelope looked at the ground, she looked like she was ready to cry. "What about the Zoloft? How long has he been on that?"

Lila didn't miss a beat when she answered, "Daddy was on Elavil for a little while but he was so sad so he got the Zoloft, he's had that pill for six months now."

xXx

Emily walked out the glass doors that led out of the BAU bull pen. She walked quietly down the stairs following where she had seen Reid go. She had really missed him the four years he was gone. She understood that he was a single father raising his daughter but she really missed him. She was overjoyed when he came back but she could tell that he wasn't okay.

She found Spencer standing in front of the building, gazing at the sky like it held all the answers to life's great questions. She tapped his shoulder, he turned to her fresh tears shown in his hazel eyes. Emily frowned and put her arms around him.

"Spencer?" he didn't answer, he just clung to Emily.

"Spencer are you okay?" Emily asked as she held the single father at arm's length.

"I'm s-struggling" he said as more tears filled his eyes. Emily pulled a still crying Spencer closer to her.

"You'll be okay" she murmured over and over again, "You'll be okay"

xXx

That night everyone was reluctant for Spencer and Lila to leave but regardless they said goodbye and left. Lila gave hugs and reassuring smiles to everyone before they entered the taxi that had been called for them.

Her daddy payed the fare and took Lila's hand as they exited the taxi. They walked up the stairs and walked through the halls until they came to there apartment which basically by itself in the corner. Her daddy unlocked the door before stepping in, setting his satchel on the cluttered kitchen table.

He walked over to the fridge but taking a look at his daughter he settled on a bottle of water over a bottle of beer like he wanted. He closed opened the bottle and glanced over at the pills that Lila set on the counter.

She put them on inside the plastic safe she had won at a fair a few year ago before she settled on the couch with him. He sighed softly, "Did you like meeting my old team?"

Lila nodded and yawned slightly, "Yeah, I wish we could see them more. Did you miss your team daddy?"

Spencer nodded, he truly had missed his old friends, he desperately wanted to be a part of the group again. "Daddy" Lila said poking his arm, "Why did you stop fighting bad guys with them?"

He sighed and gently stroked his daughter's caramel colored hair, "I had a really hard time when you were a baby, I was all by my self."

Lila sighed and frowned, "Don't talk about her, she makes you sad."

Spencer stopped the talk of Lila's mother who had just left him with a baby. She turned to him and curled up into his side. He placed an arm around her. Hours later he was fast asleep while Lila was reading a book. She had made it to chapter thirty four and she loved every chapter, the book truly captivated her.

She stroked her daddy's hair, he was fast asleep on the couch, she was so happy that he didn't have to take a sleepy pill. Lila smiled as she turned the page, chapter thirty five. She placed her bookmark inside the book and set back under the pile she got it from before curling up at her daddy's side, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

A/N: Lila's name is pronouced... (Lil-uh)

Hope you liked. Review.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	2. Play date

Pick Up the Pieces

Chapter 2: Play date

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family

Category: Television show, Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I no own.

A/N: I don't really know where this story is going to go but I see that a lot of people liked it. Thanks for reading, review if you would like to. Enjoy!

* * *

Lila awoke first smiling at her daddy who was curled up on the sofa, still fast asleep. She walked, without a sound, into the kitchen. She pulled a stool over to the stove and turned the front, right burner on. She got off the stool and retrieved a pan and three eggs from the fridge. She walked back over to the stove and cracked the eggs in the pan.

She watched them sizzle while she hummed softly, careful not to wake her daddy. When the eggs were done she slid them out of the pan using a spatula, she placed them on the plates. Next she meant over to the pink, plastic safe in the corner. She unlocked the safe and retrieved her daddy's pills, she got out the two white pills known as Zoloft, next she got out the white, chalky Vicodin and lastly she pulled out the tiny white pills that let her daddy eat without getting sick.

She set them in a tiny shot glass and placed them on the table with the eggs. She filled up two glasses with orange juices and set out the food mats on the table. When the table had been set she walked over to the couch and nudged her daddy awake.

"Lila?" he asked, still half asleep.

Lila nodded and hugged him, "Its me daddy, breakfast is ready."

Spencer smiled at his daughter, he kissed her forehead gently before he got up and followed her to the small island in the kitchen that served as a table, seeing as the real kitchen table was cluttered with books and envelopes.

Lila removed the white pills known as Zofran for her daddy to take so he could eat. She passed him the two, tiny, coated white pills with his orange juice, he drained a third of the glass before he sprinkled a bit of pepper on the eggs.

The two ate in comfortable silence before Lila pushed him the glass of other pills. He took each one separately and once Lila was sure he took everyone of the pills she poured him some more juice and handed him a piece of the chocolate bar she got a few days earlier.

* * *

While she took a shower her daddy did the dishes. The apartment was usually clean, maybe a little cluttered but it was clean. She had just finished tying her caramel colored hair into a high ponytail when a knock sounded at the door. Lila stood beside her daddy as he answered the door.

She smiled and waved when she saw Emily at the door, "Hi Emily!"

Ms. Emily smiled at her, "Hi Lila how are you?"

"I'm good" Lila said, beaming brightly.

Emily smiled as Derek appeared beside her, "Hey kid" he said smiling.

She giggled and smiled, "Daddy can I go swing at the park with Uncle Derek? PLEASE!"

Spencer sighed softly and nodded. "Don't leave her side" he said in a serious tone and fatherly tone to Derek before Lila quickly tugged her shoes and jacket on and left the apartment.

"Can I come in, Spence?" He sighed and moved aside letting Emily into the clean yet somewhat cluttered apartment.

She looked around the room and smiled happily. Lila's handy work was in play as she looked around at the colors and placements of things in the room. "Looks like Lila is quite the interior decorator."

Spencer smiled slightly, "Yeah she is. But she wants to work for the BAU just like I did, I have no idea why."

Emily smiled at her friend, "Spence she wants to join the BAU because that's where her dad caught bad guys."

Spencer caught himself smiling, "I don't know how I feel about that" he chuckled, "I really missed you guys."

Emily smiled and reached her hand out, in recent years she had ended her nail biting habit and was able to go out for manicures with JJ and Garcia. "There is always a place at home at the BAU for you, Spence."

He smiled, "Let me get back to you on that."

* * *

Lila was swinging on the swings at the local park. Her uncle Derek was pushing her. She was giggling and laughing into the crisp air of the changing seasons. Spencer and Emily walked down to the park, catching up as they made the short walk.

Lila giggled when she saw her father approaching. She kept swinging, moving her feet. Her small hands never left the chains that connected to the swings. She closed her eyes and smiled. She liked her seeing her daddy with Emily. Just then an idea popped into her head.

As she swung Lila begin thinking about something her Uncle Derek had mentioned earlier. She knew exactly what she had to do. Lila smiled happily as she made a mental check-list of things to do:

1) Make daddy happy (no more pills)

2) Help daddy get back to fighting bad guys with his team again.

3) Get daddy to like Emily.

4) Plan a date

Lila grinned and carefully reached a hand out, her Uncle Derek slowed her swinging down. She smiled up at him and tugged on his shirt. She pulled him close, whispering the plan into his ear. He grinned and squeezed her hand, "Lila you are a little genius."

Lila beamed at her uncle, "Just like my daddy" she stated proudly.

* * *

End of chapter 2, thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews they make my day.

Reviews are always welcomed.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	3. Change My Mind

Pick Up the Pieces

Chapter 3: Change My Mind

A/N: I'd like to start by saying sorry that I haven't been here to update this story but many of you don't seem to realize how much a person goes through. And If I don't update within a few days I'm sorry but you don't know what I go through so please be patient.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family

Category: Television show, Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own CBS, Criminal Minds or any other licensing rights, I only own the stories and my OC's.

A/N #2: Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers, you all make my day with your kind reviews. Thanks for reading, review if you would like to. Sorry for the wait but do enjoy the story and this chapter.

* * *

Derek rolled over at the sound of the phone on the beside table ringing, Jordan stirred beside him, "Derek get the phone" she murmured sleepily. He sighed softly and reached over plucking the phone from its charger, he slid it unlocked, answering it.

_"Derek Morgan" he said with a sliver of annoyance. _

_"I'm sorry to wake you so early but we need everyone at Headquarters, Strauss says its urgent" that was Hotch's voice._

_"Alright, I'll swing by and pick up Reid on the way there, see you soon." _

By this time Jordan was sitting up looking at him, "Got a case?" she asked sleepily.

Derek nodded and kissed her cheek before tucking the covers around her body, "I'll call you from the plane" he said with a little smile.

Jordan smiled and curled back up, falling into a peaceful sleep hearing the quiet click of Derek's boots as he left the house.

xXx

Spencer walked around the apartment drinking coffee waiting for Morgan so they could drop Lila off with Jessica, Jack's aunt and head to work. Hotch said Strauss told them of the case so it must have been important. Just then there was a knock at the door, Lila rose from the couch her backpack over her shoulder, she was still dressed in her pajamas.

Spencer opened the door and ushered Lila outside, locking the door behind me. Once in the car he made sure that Lila was buckled in before Derek drove off. In a matter of minutes the car pulled to a stop in front of Jessica's house. Derek kept the car running while Spencer climbed out and scooped up Lila, caring her and her backpack up the porch steps.

After waiting a few moments after ringing the bell Jessica answered the door, a sleepy looking Jack stood beside her. Lila was still fast asleep, Jessica took her into her arms and promised that she'd watch her just like she always said, she wished him good luck and shut the door. Spencer walked down the path and climbed back into the SUV, he and Derek headed off to work.

xXx

Once inside the BAU headquarters Derek and Spencer headed up the steps to the conference room where the team waited. All around the table faces of the team were ashen and sad. Derek frowned, "What's going on?"

Strauss stood up and gestured to Garcia who clicked a button on her remote, she didn't look at the screen while she explained. "Yesterday morning the bodies of three young were found in Baltimore, they were discovered with letters carved on their stomachs, they were lined up and the words were..." she trailed off, "Lila Reid..."

At that one moment Spencer's heart shattered, he stood firmly in place, his eyes fixed on the screen, he swallowed the enormous lump in his throat and looked at Strauss, "What does this mean?" Strauss sighed, "It could be a prank when the public found the bodies, the carving was done post mortem."

He met the woman's eyes, "How many other Lila Reid's do you know?" Strauss sighed, "I don't know, I'm sorry."

Spencer, already on his feet, turned towards the door, he moved through the glass doors leaving the team behind in the conference room. Emily got up and followed him, "Spence wait!" she called to him. He stopped but didn't turn around.

Emily came around and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Spence we are going to find out who did this and Strauss promised to have local authorities at our homes and at Jessica's house, Lila will be alright." He sighed, a single tear slid down his face, "Since Malina left me its been hard raising Lila on my own, Its hard being on my own..."

At this point Emily couldn't stand seeing Spencer like this, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

To say that he was shocked was a little bit of an understatement but he didn't pull away, the way her lips felt on his felt...nice...really, really nice...

* * *

That will wrap up chapter 3, I will try to update this tonight but no promises.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


End file.
